


Diez años

by zefengmonterey



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alpha! Sergio - Freeform, Alternate Universe, Beta! Iker, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 17:16:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15586794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zefengmonterey/pseuds/zefengmonterey
Summary: Just a love story.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 现实中你们相伴走过十年，  
> 所以在平行时空我许给你们一个永远。

Iker从医院下班回家的时候，已经晚上十点了。春天的夜风有点凉，但他还是开大车窗，享受这种疲倦被慢慢吹散的感觉。

如果他足够敏锐，就会留意到这根本不是他的作风——任由车速带起的风吹乱黑发，就像热衷于揉乱他头发的某人甜蜜又恶意的成果那样。擦过脸颊的气流带着一股不计后果的疯狂，他还能记得有一年公路旅行时他的副驾驶不要命地从车窗探出半个身子，肆意的笑声混在风里，遥远又真实。他忍不住跟着一起笑，不得不放慢车速把他兴奋的副驾驶拽回来，不得不将车停在路边，不得不用热情的吻封缄年轻人含着笑意的控诉——不，这全都不是他的作风，而他很清楚这是谁的。那句话怎么说的来着，在一起久了总会沾染上对方的习惯。

他不自觉地撇了撇嘴，唇边溢出一个小小的微笑。开车时被分心真是太糟糕了，他默默给Sergio又加了一条罪名。

 

锁车门之前，Iker再一次确认了一遍手机上没有任何未读消息，这样的安静倒不算反常，他是医生，Sergio是警察，对这种职业来说，忙到失联根本不算什么。但是……电梯门打开的那一刻，扑面而来的信息素让他下意识皱眉。作为Beta，他对Alpha和Omega的气味并不敏感，但作为专业受训的医生，他能够通过浓郁程度很快判断出对方所处的状态，以及会对周围产生的影响。  
更别提这味道还是来自他的伴侣Sergio Ramos.

他一边摸出钥匙准备开门，一边在脑海里轻松勾画出一个焦躁烦闷以至于控制不住信息素的Sergio. 所幸还不是特别严重，对于现在能闻到Sergio气味的人来说，不过是倒了一地葡萄酒的程度，或许还能助眠。他不着边际地想。一定是发生了什么。

钥匙还没旋动，门突然从里面打开。Iker吓了一跳，但还是用没拿包的那只手揽住小跳着扑上来的人，手臂熟练地横过背脊，掌心隔着薄薄的衬衫贴在腰间。David曾经调侃过他这种保护性的动作，那时候Sergio还只是他们医院的常客，像长不大的小孩一样不顾伤口开裂的风险来拥抱他，他也只能无可奈何地回抱过去，掉下来摔坏了他可负不起责任。

 

“靠，Iker你终于回来了！”Sergio紧实的双腿顺着Iker腰侧滑回到地面，他埋进后者的颈窝深深吸气，声音都是闷闷的。那层医院里摆脱不掉的消毒水气息下、属于Iker的淡淡的苹果香让他冷静，狂跳的心脏渐渐平缓下来。

“nene，怎么了？”Iker干脆把包一扔，不轻不重地拍了拍Sergio的后颈想让他抬头，他的nene贴着他安心地叹气：“Iker、Iker、Iker…没有你我可怎么办啊。”劫后余生的Sergio很理所当然地对Iker颈侧那块白皙的皮肤起了兴致，先是吹了口气开心地盯着它泛出淡红，然后情不自禁凑上去细细舔吻，激起一阵令他满足的战栗。

但Iker的声音听起来还是很淡定：“玩够没？”

Sergio最后在上面轻咬一口，保证不会留下痕迹的力道，才恋恋不舍地退开，坐到沙发上伸展四肢：“可以了，Sese来回答一下melón的问题。今天局里来了个新人，老大让我带他熟悉流程，我以为是个Beta，结果他第一天就进了发情期，抑制剂都盖不住……那个味道，差点他妈杀了我。”

“你是想说，Omega甜美的气息差点让你失控。”Iker的嗓音有点微妙的紧绷，他自己也说不清楚，“他还好吗？”

Sergio转过头看着收拾东西的Iker：“除了伪造自己是Beta的档案，他好得不得了，班都不用上就得了一周假。而我，你弱小可怜又无助的男友，可是受了整整一天的折磨。”

Iker本来有些难以启齿的不快，但还是没忍住笑了。他靠过去闻了闻Sergio的脖子，信息素已经散得差不多了，也没有任何陌生的味道，只有淡淡的沐浴露香气。Casillas，他懊恼地斥责自己，这么多年了，你居然不相信Sergio经得住生理本能的诱惑吗。不，他脑海里有一个小小的声音反驳，你只是没法相信Alpha能抵抗Omega的发情期。这在医学上是很正常的现象，他们学过典型的案例，他知道Alpha在那样的撩拨下几乎是回归了原始的动物本性，为了抢着操翻Omega，什么事都做得出来。

 

刚认识没多久的时候，他们大半夜坐在医院门口的台阶上聊天，Sergio说起年少时他有个特别好的朋友，叫Jesús Navas，说到这儿他笑了一下，补充道当然现在也是最要好的朋友。Jesús比他大几个月，性别分化也比他早一些。当时是一个课间，走廊里突然传来浓郁的甜美气息，他不经意看了一眼Jesús空着的座位，强烈的不详预感驱使他冲出教室去找到信息素的源头，然后从洗手间里抱出陷入初次发情期的Jesús，将他护在身后，跟任何围过来想要接近他的Alpha厮打在一起。

等到老师赶来制止这场互殴，Sergio已经遍体鳞伤，抹掉嘴角的血凶狠地瞪着最后一个站立的Alpha.

从那天起Jesús转去了只有Omega的私立学校，但他们还是经常见面，除了发情期的那几天。Jesús的身体一直不太好，但Sergio习惯于照顾他，所以一切都没变，他揽着对方的肩膀发誓一定会保护好他。直到有一次他们去河边玩，Sergio突然发现身边的男孩再一次散发出那种甜美的味道，而这一次他没法保护他了，因为他的感官深陷在其中，只想要向对方扑过去。他靠着最后一点清醒跑到尽可能远的地方，意识到自己是一个Alpha，本能地想与Omega结合的Alpha.

他说自己当时趴在树干上哭得像个小姑娘，对最好的朋友有这种兽性的冲动让他想吐，难过地想着我会伤到他，我到底是什么怪物。

后来他从塞维利亚来了马德里读警校，没再单独约Jesús，但也一直靠着电话联络。其实Jesús是个很坚强的人，Sergio只是自己过不去那个坎儿。再后来，对方与一个心仪的Alpha女孩结合，他受邀参加了婚礼，作为伴郎。喝醉之后他特别开心地搂着挚友说，太好了，我再也不会失去你了。

 

想到这儿，Iker安抚地摸了摸Sergio的额头，后者靠在沙发背上仰头看他，那双极漂亮的深棕色眼睛里闪着意味不明的情绪。Sergio伸长手臂去勾Iker扣得整整齐齐的衣领，Iker握住他不安分的手，偏头轻吻手腕上的刺青：“想吃什么吗？”

“不——”Sergio拖长腔，转身抱住Iker的腰，把脸埋进他柔软的小腹……“melón最近是不是胖了？”“闭嘴。”“反正胖了我也是爱你的。”“我没有。”

“你是怎么做到的？”沉默了一会儿，Iker低声问，“处理那种……无法抗拒的欲望。”

“很简单，闭上眼睛想melón.”  
“这样就行了？”  
Sergio顿了一下，坏笑着挑起眉：“你确定要听细节？”  
Iker毫不客气地一巴掌拍在他脸上。

 

Iker从浴室出来的时候，Sergio正枕着小臂躺在床上玩手机，薄被半搭在腰间，露出线条完美的腹肌和大腿，也就是，什么都没盖住。炫耀。床头柜上搁着两杯高乐高，确切地说，一杯半，Sergio不喜欢喝，但偶尔也喝着玩。

他拿过自己那杯捧着小口啜饮。Sergio单手打字不亦乐乎，大概是在聊天，连余光都没给一个，毕竟警局算是最需要八卦来缓解压力的地方之一。Iker忍了一会儿，还是很在意一件事：“你穿内裤了吗？”

“什么？”Sergio还没从屏幕上回过神来，Iker善意地指了指被子下面，“噢，没有啊，反正等会儿还要脱。”一个灿烂到让人无法苛责的笑容。

没错。Iker默默想，舔掉唇上巧克力味的饮料。在他们不计其数的性爱中，无论是作为占有方还是承受方，Sergio都相当主动，永远投入百分之百的热情，其实很有感染力，至少对于他这样欲求寡淡的Beta来说，这种倾注生命力的灵肉交融从不乏味。甚至在很多时候，他会觉得自己很陌生，那样近乎毁灭性的渴望的心情，仿佛是内心深处他从不曾知晓的一部分。他有点担忧这样碾碎一切去拥有什么的冲动，但又不得不承认此时此刻这就是他想要的，黑色甜美的梦境，然后随着高潮来临的白光消散，不留任何痕迹。

他享受这个，短暂且可控的放纵。何况，是Sergio想要更多，用混着喘息和呻吟的低沉声音请他再用力点，而他不可能也不愿意拒绝。

“就是这个。”Sergio得意地搂住Iker的脖子，“Alpha每天都要面对的欲念之火。你能懂真是太好了，不然我总觉得上你就跟渎神一样充满罪恶感。”

“毫无疑问罪恶感也阻止不了你。”Iker笑着捏住Sergio的脸大力拉扯。当初一头齐肩金发的少年疼得龇牙咧嘴，报复性地一口咬在年长者的肩膀上。

当然结局是他俩滚到床上去了，暂且按下不表。


	2. Chapter 2

他们有很多很多的不同之处。  
从第一天见到这个十分擅长把自己丢进险境还乐在其中的男孩开始，Iker就清楚这一点。不过他没想到的是，Sergio就这么带着热情得过分的温度闯进了他的生活。

起初他只当交到了一个经常受伤的警察朋友，或是认了个喜欢惹麻烦的弟弟，都差不多。那时候他还在医院实习，除了完成学业也没什么大事，所以周末有空就被Sergio拉着出去玩，从电影院到游乐园，从画展到斗牛场，从生活琐事聊到人生理想。

Iker此前认识不少友善的Alpha，但从来没有一个像Sergio这样根本不记得自己天生属于社会的领导阶层，他只是做自己想做的事，往往没有任何理由。Iker相信哪怕他是Omega，也可以凭借这种无所畏惧的个性成为人群中光芒万丈的那个。

那年Sergio十九岁，而Iker二十四岁。

 

当Iker意识到不对的时候，Sergio已经成为他们组内闲暇时光的固定话题了。他捧着一杯高乐高刚走进休息室，就听到Raúl和José在说，“Sergio今天给隔壁组的姑娘送了一束花。”“什么？他都勾搭到隔壁去了吗？”“说不定下次他就上我们聚餐的桌了。”“……赶紧给这小子介绍个女友吧还是。说起来这事儿是怎么开始的？”“他没跟你说吗，从他看上Iker开始啊。”“靠，等等，他不是这么说的。”“我觉得差不多。”诸如此类。

最令他震惊的是，他的同窗好友Xavi居然严肃地把他拽到一边问：“他没对你怎么样吧？”

Iker差点一口饮料呛进嗓子：“他能把我怎么样啊？”

Xavi耸耸肩，恢复了一点打趣的口吻：“他是个Alpha啊，想要什么都可以得到的Alpha.”

“不，Sergio不是这样。”Iker无意识地皱眉，露出不赞成的目光，这个表情让Xavi摇头，语重心长地拍了拍好友的肩膀：“没什么，你该留意一下他看你的眼神。”

这句话在Iker脑海里绕了好几天，直到一周后Sergio给他发短信说“终终终终终于结案了~Iker跟我一起去庆祝派对吧！”Iker想不出拒绝的措辞，又或者他本来就没有拒绝的想法。Sergio整天在他的圈子里蹦来蹦去，所以他认识一下对方的朋友也无可厚非，除了这确实是一种危险的亲密感，不过他不排斥。而且，他真的很好奇，到底是什么样的眼神啊。

事实是……Iker觉得Sergio看他的眼神没什么问题，但他自己的心态，倒是出了点问题。

 

酒吧可以说是Alpha的圣地，如今只有在这里，Alpha才能无所顾忌地释放信息素，有时候甚至会引发激烈的冲突，但只要没有Omega出现，一切都还是可控的。也为了避免这样难以自控的生理吸引，医生是为数不多只能由Beta来担任的职业，严谨、精准、冷静、沉稳的Beta. 而警察，一半以上是攻击性和压迫感十足的Alpha.

……Iker觉得这可能是误解。因为在他点了一杯无酒精鸡尾酒回来之后，以Sergio为首的一众Alpha，或许还有几个Beta，已经开始了泼酒大作战，混乱得如同一群无人看管的小孩子。Iker随手拉过一个，叫什么来着，应该是Cris，黑发的年轻人笑着冲他眨眼，耳钉折射着酒吧蓝紫色的灯光，差点闪瞎他的眼：“Cris是吧，你们真的成年了吗？”

“其实没成年的时候Sese就日常进出酒吧了。”Cris低声告状，刚说完就被喊着“Cris救我”的Fábio拖走重新加入混战。Iker扶住额头，他是来干什么的来着，等等，Sergio去哪儿了？仿佛在应和他不祥的预感，熟悉的声音经过话筒响遍整个嘈杂的室内空间。

“我之前跟朋友打了个赌。”Sergio站在酒吧中央的台子上，金发湿漉漉的，脸上是一贯随性灿烂的笑容，除了听起来醉得不轻，“只好愿赌服输。”

Iker扯过Marcelo的衣领，有点紧张地问：“你们赌了什么？”

“当然是……脱衣舞。”蓬蓬头少年神秘一笑。

“我操。”Iker绝望地闭了闭眼睛，他感觉全身血液都加速涌向了心脏，好像酒吧喧嚣的音乐声都遮不住疯狂的心跳。

他不是没见过这种损友之间的玩笑。  
他是个不受信息素影响的Beta.  
他几乎滴酒未沾。  
所以这些都不能解释他为什么慌乱成这样。

Iker尽力平静地盯着自己杯中澄净的酒液，里面映出他再熟悉不过的、此时此刻却又陌生的脸。他的耳畔充斥着姑娘们的尖叫和男孩的口哨声，鼻间是不远处飘来的醇厚葡萄酒香——Sergio辨识度极高的信息素味道。

他鼓足勇气抬起头，这才注意到Sergio穿了一条刻意做旧的修身牛仔裤，包裹着紧实得恰到好处的大腿。皮带已经解了一半，本来就低的裤腰堪堪挂在胯部，极具性暗示地露出内裤边缘。上半身……当然，他的T恤早就不翼而飞，随着没什么章法的舞步扭动腰部，线条优美的腰线收进胯间。Iker盯着他下腹上纹的那只鹰看了一会儿，移开视线时恰好迎上Sergio微含醉意的目光，后者调皮地轻眨右眼，像是没忍住一样笑开。在Sergio修长的手指滑到胯间明显的隆起后，台下起哄的Cris捂住James的眼睛喊了一句：“停停停！后面的我不想看了！”

Sergio大笑着跳下台，没站稳踉跄了一步，对周围笑成一团的姑娘们抛了几个飞吻，转身揽过Cris的肩膀：“下次该你了。”Cris深情地望了他一眼，果断拨开他的手臂。

 

Iker将手中的酒一饮而尽，然而并没有缓解口干舌燥的感觉。他下了一个决心，径直向跟老板借了一件衣服的Sergio走过去，把他拽到一个较为僻静的角落。

“啊Iker.”Sergio毫无自觉地张开双臂拥抱他，在他的脸颊落下轻吻。这收不住的信息素啊，Iker不自觉地摸了摸靠在他颈窝的少年被水打湿的金发。他刚想开口，Sergio突然说：“我有没有说过你的味道很好闻。”说完拿鼻尖蹭了蹭他的侧颈，还不罢休地伸出舌头舔了一口，“甜的。”平日里低沉的声线掺了柔软的醉意，Iker的心脏莫名被揪紧，想不出怎么回答，只好无奈地说：“你醉了，Sergio.”

“是啊。”Sergio的语调里带上点撒娇的意味，“那是不是代表我做什么都可以被原谅。”

你想做什么？Iker想问，但是有什么梗在喉间，根本发不出声音。Sergio大概把这当成了默许，退开一些，用双手捧起他的脸，那双圆溜溜的无辜小动物一样的眼睛朦朦胧胧。Sergio比他高一点点，也就一点点，然后来自塞维利亚的男孩带着阳光的温度低头吻了他的嘴唇，很轻的一触即离。Iker努力忽略掉如鼓的心跳，轻声确认：“你知道我是谁吗？”

“Iker Casillas，二十四岁，纯正的马德里人——”

“嘘，Sese，你的废话太多了。”Iker捂住Sergio的嘴，在对方困惑又气恼的目光中失笑，“走吧，我送你回家。”

没错，他今年二十四岁了，恋爱经历不能说丰富但也绝对不欠缺，他不能表现得跟青春期的毛头小子一样没法在公共场合控制自己的行为。

可惜Sergio是个合格的醉鬼，他一边嘟囔着“我还没亲完”一边不依不饶地往前蹭。

Iker用五秒钟权衡了一下利弊，然后将Sergio推到墙上。周遭又漫开浓郁的酒香，所以大概这样用力地亲吻着的他也不太清醒。

让自控见鬼去吧，他才他妈的二十四岁。

 

“想什么呢？”Sergio口齿不清的问题让Iker回过神来，只见对方叼着一只闻起来像是苹果味的安全套，手拿一小瓶润滑剂，翻身跨坐到他身上。Iker倒进枕头，一脸放弃挣扎的表情。

嘴里和手里的物件先扔到一边，Sergio愉快地扒开Iker本来也没扣好的衬衫，掌心顺着柔软的腰线摸到肋侧，安静地欣赏了一会儿因为常年穿着整齐而白得发光的皮肤，俯身在Iker最靠近心脏的地方没轻没重地咬下一个印记，换来他家melón不满地揪了一把他金棕色的短发。不过这样的疼痛只会让他更有兴致。Sergio讨好地舔吻那块皮肤，脸颊沿上面浅粉色泛起的方向蹭到左胸，含住乳尖细致地吮吸，满意地看到Iker随心跳加速起伏的胸膛遍布那种诱人的色泽。

他从来不是个耐心的人，但他喜欢看一贯内敛克制的男友被自己撩拨到情动难耐的样子。为了这个，吃点苦也是值得的。而且作为在体能和力量方面天生优于Beta的Alpha，再加之他追求刺激的性格，Sergio一直觉得自己足够体贴，去迎合Iker偏爱的温情节奏。倒也不是说Iker没有攻击性……不过要引出那一面，他总会付出点代价，但不是今晚。

 

“在想你总是没法自控，nene.” Iker面不改色地替换掉回忆中的主语，抬起手轻轻按揉Sergio耳后的汉字刺青。在对方恶意地隔着裤子捏了他某个半硬的部位之后，他唇边溢出一声呻吟，果断放弃了纵容的方式，按着Sergio的后颈把人拉过来狠狠地亲吻。

这是Sergio经历了噩梦般的一天之后得到的第一个亲吻，虽然不是他最想要的那种，但也绝对不坏。开玩笑，跟Iker有关的任何事，怎么可能坏。他竭力压下去的情欲跟信息素一起疯狂地释放出来，卧室瞬间溢满醉人的酒香，暧昧的热度蒸腾而上。

Sergio几乎是眼前一黑，五感在此时敏锐到了极致，那种被本能支配的恐惧再一次不合时宜地泛上来。他颤抖着噬咬Iker的嘴唇，将舌头霸道地挤进对方的口腔与之纠缠，只能凭借眼前唯一的人身上清浅又沉静的味道来支撑自己的身体。不是支撑着不倒下，而是支撑着不将对方狠狠操进床垫，虽然Beta远没有Omega可口，但也聊胜于无。

操。这样的想法让Sergio一阵反胃。Alpha的燥热伴随着Omega甜美的气息而来，在这期间抑制剂失效，就好像是上天的恩惠，赐予处于发情期的人最自然而原始的交合机会。都是扯淡。这是他一生想要逃离的诅咒。尽管他行事冲动，常常不计后果，但那是他自己的选择，而他厌恶这种连自己都没得选的兽性。

尤其是他曾经因为这个伤到Iker，这让他对自己出离愤怒。

如同溺水者抓住水面上的浮木，Sergio中断这个由他主导、暴力的、却被Iker回以安抚意味的吻，整个人趴在对方身上深深呼吸，感觉冷静了一些后，偏头用嘴唇贴了贴Iker的侧颈致歉：“我不该在这个状态下接近你的。”

“你这是逼我一起承担责任。”Iker的语气中微含笑意，他的声音没有那么低沉，所以Sergio一直觉得他在轻声说话的时候温柔得丧心病狂。Iker顺着Sergio斑驳的刺青来回抚摸他的背脊，最后手掌停在腰侧掐了一把，“太沉了，起来。”

Sergio抬起头，深色眼睛发着亮，像是暗沉的夜空满满地盛着星辰。他心里一动，上前从Iker弯起的嘴角偷走一个吻：“melón，我有没有说过我爱你。”

“振聋发聩，甜心。”


	3. Chapter 3

争吵大概是生活中必不可少的调味品。

Sergio印象中他们吵得最厉害的一次是他一个周内在不同的案子中受了四次伤，大概是日积月累的不满吧，就算他们在医院中相识，Iker当然不希望看到自己像随时要住院一样。当时他们在一起三年多，脾气的磨合时不时也会出点问题，所以不可避免的，一些矛盾会在导火索的引燃下爆发。

 

事实上，Sergio此前根本没见过Iker这么生气，比他年长五岁的几乎是兄长一样照顾他的Iker，甩上房门站在起居室中央冲他怒吼：“你他妈到底是哪个字听不明白？！”

“我以为我们在这件事上达成共识了来着，不干涉彼此的工作。”Sergio出奇的冷静，也许是因为受伤的肋侧到现在还疼得要命。

“谁他妈跟你在无缘无故玩命的事儿上达成共识了？！换种方式能死啊？你脑子进水了吗？你以为自己刀枪不入，不管不顾往上冲就可以拯救世界是吧？那你就滚去当你的英雄吧，有多远滚多远，操！”Iker拽乱自己的头发狂躁地踱步。

“Iker，我说过这是我的方式，而且我知道自己的极限在哪儿。”

“你的方式？！”Iker怒极反笑，一把抓起桌子上的水果刀，“你的方式不就是看到这个就往上冲吗？”他甩手一扔，小刀摔到桌面上撞飞了放在一边的玻璃杯，砸了一地闪着冷光的碎片。躁动的空气里一时间只剩刀柄旋转的滑稽声响。

 

“如果我不这么做，无辜的人会受伤。Iker，你真的太大惊小怪了。”Sergio皱起眉。

“别、他、妈、跟、我、讲、道、理！”  
“你还要我怎么做？”Sergio也有点被激怒了，“你告诉我该怎么做？！”  
“滚出我家。”

Sergio退了一步，抬头盯着Iker阴沉的脸：“你认真的？”他笑了笑，掏出口袋里的钥匙串，扯断那枚银色的扔在桌子上，“好。”

他始终没回头，所以也不知道Iker有没有一点后悔的神色。不过他猜应该没有，至少当时没有。Iker说得对，并不是总有无辜的人会受伤，只是他一直选择最冲动最危险的方式。他控制不了，也没想控制。因为他觉得没什么，再不济，他也是Alpha啊。

 

从那天开始，Sergio自荐去跟一个二十四小时盯梢的案子，想着七天之后应该就没事了吧。天知道他哪来的自信，Iker是真的从没这么失态过，不过没关系，这也许是他秘密的那一面呢，这样算起来他还有点自豪。

他的夜班搭档Fernando扔了一包垃圾食品到他腿上，大大地翻了个白眼：“真不知道你是怎么活到现在的，Iker为什么还没杀了你，为民除害。”

“我人见人爱啊好吗，Nando你又不是不知道。”Sergio撕开包装袋，薯片啊，他想到马铃薯煎蛋，嗯，Iker最爱的食物。第三天，所以Iker现在会在做什么，看着空荡荡的家会想念他吗？

夜深人静，盯梢的别墅也熄了灯，他塞了一口薯片，突然觉得索然无味，于是揽过副驾驶上扎着发带的金发青年。Fernando正在认真地回复消息，拿手肘挡了一下没挡开，也就随他去了。Sergio毫不避讳地看了一眼好友的屏幕：“又是David Villa，你干脆申请调到他的行动队不就好了。我们什么时候来个四人约会吧。” 

Fernando腾出一只手推开了他的脸：“驳回。你俩太腻歪了。而且，你还是先去求得Iker的原谅再说吧。”

Sergio半真半假地瞪圆了眼睛：“所以你也觉得他不会原谅我？操，这让我有点害怕。”

“害怕就对了。你知道他因为担心你，推了多少个手术吗？你这是要葬送男友的前途啊Sergio Ramos.”

“什么？”  
“你听见我说的了。”  
“不是，为什么他不告诉我？”Sergio眉间拧出严肃的褶皱。  
“你知道为什么，不想让你担心呗。”  
“那你为什么又要告诉我？”

“因为我心地善良。好吧，因为Cris他们打了个赌，赌你三天内会不会主动向Iker示好。我赌了你会，所以给我个面子，去道个歉吧。”

“Nando你怎么也这么无聊了。”Sergio拿起扔在一边的手机，盯着短信的编辑界面有些犹豫。他们真的没有再联系对方，不可思议。

 

盯梢车停在别墅旁隐蔽的树林后，这时一辆黑色的劳斯莱斯悄无声息地滑进前院，Fernando拍了拍一脸纠结的Sergio，后者抬起头，听到几声模糊的惊叫，脸色立刻沉了下来：“总算他妈的露出马脚了。”这间别墅的主人暗中买卖未分化的青少年作为玩物，一直没有确凿的证据，就差抓个现行。他抄起后腰挂着的手枪，盯着车里的两个人连拖带拽地把一个蒙了黑头罩的人拉下车，“我来处理外边，里面那个蠢货交给你了。”

“等等！”Fernando没拉住推开车门就往外走的Sergio，只好先拿起对讲机汇报情况，“这里是金童，目标有行动，重复，目标有行动，请求增援。”

“收到，增援将在十分钟内到达。”

Fernando下车的时候被Alpha对冲的信息素呛了一下，他作为Beta都快受不了这味道了，可想而知现场都多惨烈。虽然以行事冲动著称，但Sergio的能力没得说，他走到跟前的时候，Sergio已经打晕了那两个人拷在了别墅门前的栏杆上，用枪托示意他去按门铃。不过这么大的动静，门廊已经响起了沉重的脚步声，门打开的时候，Fernando从侧面两三下缴了富豪的武器，一个漂亮的反拧将对方压在地上：“你被逮捕了。”

 

事情发展到这儿的时候，一切都还很正常。直到Sergio掀开受害人的头罩想检查一下伤势，那是个极漂亮的少年，哪怕脸上有大块淤青。他的神志似乎不太清醒，Sergio轻轻拍了拍他的脸颊，少年露出痛苦的表情，低声呢喃：“好热……”Sergio试了他额头的温度，竟然是滚烫的。他把少年横抱到那辆已经空了的劳斯莱斯后座上，打电话叫了辆救护车。

“他……”被拷在栏杆上的富豪突然出声，“他被注射了催情剂……”

“你说什么？”Sergio一脸不爽，恨不得上去一脚踹晕这个衣冠禽兽。

但很显然不需要再进行解释了，因为空气里突然弥漫开一股浓郁的甜味。对Beta来说，不过是加了太多糖的牛奶香，但对于Alpha来说，这是熟悉的令人疯狂的Omega发情期的气息。更要命的是，不管那个催情剂是什么，这个味道甚至比一般发情期更浓郁。

Sergio双膝一软差点跪在地上，作为在场唯一清醒的Alpha，这股甜味拼命把他往失控的边缘上推，车后座上那个男孩情动的喘息声震耳欲聋，他想……他想就在这里用自己灌满Omega柔软甜美的身体……

 

“Sergio！” Fernando情急之下揍了他一拳。Sergio张开嘴大口呼吸，这才发现他已经扶着车门快要爬进后座了。他艰难地退开两步，但是有一股力量牵引着他向前，几乎无法抗拒。

不对，这不对，这比他在警校的训练中接触到的Omega信息素还要强烈。他没法跑开，事实上他根本没法动弹，只能站在原地动用最后的理智抵抗这股冲动。

过了一会儿味道好像没有这么浓郁了，他睁开眼睛，大概Nando已经把那个男孩带到尽可能远离他的地方了。这让他好受了一点，可以重新闭上眼睛默默回想那张三天前留给他愤怒表情的脸。别生气啊Iker，你还是笑起来更好看……

神奇的是，就像祈祷生效了，Sergio再次从一片黑暗中睁开眼睛时，看到的就是那张魂牵梦萦的脸，只是眉目间带着掩不去的倦意。他想起身，却被Iker按回枕头。

其实这是个梦吧……而且他觉得好热，为什么会这么热？一旦意识到这一点，身体里躁动的因子又开始活跃起来。他的目光不受控制地在面前的男人身上游移，有点蓬乱的柔软黑发、端正又不失锋利的脸部线条被胡须修饰得更为柔和、那双浅棕色眼睛如水般澄澈又掺着蜜一样的甜、他略显焦躁的舔过紧绷唇线的粉嫩舌尖、解开的衬衫领子下露出白皙的皮肤，还有，操，还有形状优美的锁骨上暗红的印记。那是他留下的吗，他不记得了，有可能会是别人吗？这个该死的想法就像临门一脚将他踹进失控的深渊。

Sergio猛地扑过去将Iker按在床上，撕开衬衫的时候扣子四散崩飞，他不在乎，完全听不到对方担忧的低唤，而Beta想要挣脱的力气对暴怒的Alpha来说，简直轻若无物。

他用被情欲染黑的瞳仁盯住Iker紧锁眉头的神情，盯住在刚刚的挣扎中汗湿的前额，倾身在上面落下一个吻，他所能记得的最后的温情。嘴里胡乱地低语着没经过大脑的话：“别怕，Iker，你也想被我操哭对不对。”他狠狠按住男人的腰，控制不住力道地在泛起淡红的皮肤上到处舔舐、吸吮、啃咬，像野兽宣告领地主权一样发出嘶哑的低吼。

手下的身躯滚烫且颤栗着，对方好像默许了这种粗暴的对待，只是抬手抓着他半长的金发拉扯。这让他困惑了一瞬，但很快重新屈服于发情期的欲望。


	4. Chapter 4

Iker觉得这是他的责任，很愚蠢很没道理，但是他接到Fernando的电话时就是这么想的。Fernando安慰他说没什么大碍，只不过Omega的催情剂不知道是什么成分，又是初次发情，似乎引发了Alpha更强烈的共鸣。他不放心地赶到医院，Sergio的金发湿漉漉地贴在脸颊边，在镇静剂的作用下迷迷糊糊地拉着他呢喃：“Iker，别生气了，我们回家好不好。”Iker心疼得要命，用指节蹭掉他额角的汗珠说：“好，我们回家。”

这几天他把自己丢进连轴转的工作中，每次走出手术室，他都害怕听到Sergio又受伤的消息。医院离警局不远，大家年龄又相仿，所以慢慢熟识。这里都快成了专属医疗队，没事儿的时候他们也会一起聚个餐聊聊天。当然这样的同盟关系是从Sergio横冲直撞闯进他的生活开始的。

Sergio特别喜欢结交朋友，没几天就跟他组内的人打成一片，过了一段时间还带自己的搭档来探班。不得不承认，就像一束阳光不容拒绝地照进古井无波的深潭，令人烦忧的同时充满欣喜。因为年纪小又活泼，组里的前辈都一边嫌弃一边纵容这个没大没小的男孩。而他，估计是最为严重的一个。在一起之前还能像哥们儿一样打打闹闹，之后就真的跟养了个弟弟似的停不下担忧。

这次争吵也没能改变这个糟糕的事实，但他知道事情不能这样发展下去，永无止境的担忧是毫无意义的，必须打破这个恶性循环。可惜他们好像谁也说服不了谁。

他坐在医院走廊的长椅上，盯着指尖被玻璃划破的伤口发呆。一块湿润冰凉的温度贴上他的脸颊，Iker抬起头，接过David递来的冰咖啡，无力地笑了笑：“谢谢。”

这位组内的前辈打气似的拍了拍他的脸颊，坐到长椅另一侧翘起二郎腿：“让我猜猜，又是Sergio.”

Iker捏着鼻梁骨重重地叹了口气：“David，我没事，就是太累了。”

“也许你该停止像照顾小弟弟一样对待他。”David咽下一口饮料，他记得Iker刚进组的时候，也常带着活泼的少年意气，只不过没那么张扬，“因为你也没有那么成熟啊。”

“多谢夸奖。”Iker虚弱地翻了个白眼，“事实是，他就是。我比他大五岁。”

“我还比你大六岁呢。问题在于，他既不是需要你关照的弟弟，也不是你任性的小女友，你们在分享生活，你懂我的意思吗，两个人一起努力创造更好的未来那种？”David看到Iker低着头拿手指在塑料罐上敲打，知道他在认真听，于是接着往下说，“你把太多的压力都抗到自己肩上，但你有看过Sergio辉煌的履历吗？他比你想象的有担当得多，你觉得他会感谢你推了手术去照顾他吗？”

“不……手术那个是我自己心态不好，不是他的错。”

“但你在为此责怪他，对吧？因为他总是受伤什么的。这个我也懂，就是这种不平衡，会一点一点破坏你们的关系。跟他好好谈谈，别有所保留。”David一掌拍在他胸口，又揉了揉，“再这样下去我就劝你们分手了啊，赶紧把那个开开心心的Iker还回来。”

他听取了David的建议，不过还没来得及说就出了这么一档子事。

 

Iker被身上的Alpha紧紧压进床里，他知道对方掐在自己腰上的手肯定留下了淤青，但Sergio明显毫无自觉地继续用蛮力扯下他的裤子褪到膝盖，分开他的大腿啃咬内侧敏感的皮肤。疼痛和快感一起跃升，乱七八糟地窜行于他的神经，混合着空气里浓郁的酒香，让他忍不住颤抖到全身酥软。

这一刻他怀疑自己也受了那种催情剂的影响，因为Beta从来不会在性爱中反应如此剧烈。他急促地喘息着，伸手去摸自己被布料束缚硬到难以忍受的性器，Sergio没给他这个机会，他一把拽下他的内裤，连同裤子一起脱到一边，拨开他的手腕扑上来接吻。

 

Sergio近乎绝望地吻着身下的男人，一如既往热情的唇舌尝到了一些血腥味，这样的每一个细节，每一处气味和每一寸肌肤都让他疯狂。他抽开自己的皮带，奇怪，他居然还穿着整齐，不过他没法思考，只是挤到Iker双腿间伏低一点点，扶住自己的硬挺刺向对方的入口。Iker吃痛地倒吸一口气，紧紧握住Alpha的胯部想推开：“操。”Sergio扣住他的腰不管不顾地往里顶，受到刺激的括约肌猛地收缩，两个人都疼得皱起眉。

Iker低头看到Sergio衬衫的左肋处殷出血色，看来是伤口又裂开了。他屏住呼吸感受了一下，Beta没有自体润滑，但这样的异物入侵会使退化的腺体多多少少分泌一些润滑液以求自我保护。于是他咬牙等后穴火辣的撕裂感消退，试着放松肌肉让硬物的顶端再进来一点。

 

干涩紧绷的内壁让Sergio也很不好受，他惊讶于突然的松弛，目光中带着湿漉漉的困惑。刚刚一番动作消减了阴沉的占有欲，此时他看起来更像是一只迷路而不知所措的小动物。

Iker无奈地摸了一把他垂落在颊边的金发，张开双腿将跪在他身前的Sergio勾近一点，手掌轻拍在对方紧实的臀部。Sergio下意识向前顶了一下，这次顺利得多，刚才被疼痛中断的快感重新翻涌而上，他急切地捅进最深处，带起擦过润滑液的黏腻声音。

Sergio退后一些，本能地碾过记忆里的敏感点，Iker没压住的一串呻吟让他不可思议地又硬了几分。他欺身压住对方下意识迎合又不停发抖的腰腹，血流从耳边呼啸而过，眼里疯狂地闪烁着光芒。温暖潮湿又紧致的包裹搅乱Sergio本就昏昏沉沉的大脑，他挺动胯部一次又一次凶狠地将两人钉在高潮的边缘。

他按住Iker的手腕，奇怪的身体记忆促使他移动手掌变换成十指相扣的姿势，对于一场以泄欲为初衷的性爱来说未免太过缠绵。

 

Sergio感受到了肋侧伤口开裂的痛感，血滴落在Iker下腹，与勃起的性器溢出的前液混合在一起，形成一种极为淫靡的粉色。两人紧贴的交合处也差不多糟糕，穴口外的血混着滑腻液体往下淌，染脏天空蓝的床单。

Iker无法去触碰自己的硬挺，身体被填满却只差一点到达高潮的感觉让他心痒难耐，很显然发情期的Alpha从不关心伴侣是否得到满足。他暗暗给Sergio记下一条罪状。

抽送的快感成倍累积，最终Sergio喘息着射进Iker体内，总算松开了他的手。Iker咬住下唇，急躁地撸动依然挺立的阴茎，但与之前的刺激相比全无用处，他懊恼地停了动作：“Sergio Ramos，你就是个混蛋。”

Sergio滑出Beta的身体，好像神志清醒了些，拿指尖沾了一点Iker身上一片狼藉的液体，含到嘴里轻舔的时候舌尖隐约显现，发出格外情色的声响。Iker盯着他泛着水光的嘴唇，没有任何碰触，下腹一紧就这么射在了Sergio凌乱的衬衫上。

 

此时此刻他难堪到想拎出脑袋下面的枕头埋进去直至世界末日。

Sergio笑了，俯身吻在Iker发红的眼角，然后蹭到一边心满意足地搂着他家melón睡过去。Iker隔空掐住他的后颈，认命地挪动自己酸痛的身体起来收拾案发现场。

 

第二天醒来的时候，Sergio感觉出乎意料的神清气爽，尤其是身边熟悉的苹果香和体温让他极其心安。他小心翼翼地抽出自己被Iker压在脑袋后面发麻的手臂，支起上半身想欣赏一下难得比他起得晚的伴侣的睡颜。

然后他的笑容就僵在了脸上。不，睡颜当然还是美的，但他视线往下一移，看到了Iker原本白皙的胸腹上青紫与暗红交织的痕迹，最他妈要命的是腰侧居然还有淤青的指印。

Sergio努力回忆了一下，断片的大脑空空如也，这该不会是他的暴行吧？！他一边摇晃Iker一边喊：“我操！Iker！我把你强暴了吗！”

Iker迷迷糊糊地睁开眼，折腾了一夜的低气压盘旋起来：“什么？没有！”

“那谁把你强暴了？！”Sergio目露凶光。

“没有人！”Iker崩溃地抹了一把脸，“昨晚你被催情剂影响了。”

Sergio皱起眉，表情特别严肃：“你受伤了。”他爬到Iker身上四处摸索检查伤势，后者简直哭笑不得：“大清早的你要干什么？”但Sergio一言不发，手往被子下一伸，不顾身下人的阻挠探向对方的入口，Iker瑟缩了一下，Sergio脸色更阴沉了：“我没润滑对吗。该死！”他看起来真的深受打击，“Iker，你为什么总是试图隐瞒我这么重要的事？我就那么不值得信任吗？好吧，我是冲动，还比你小五岁，可你不是我哥，我不需要你的保护。”

Iker愣住了。

“我发誓，我会试着改掉不管不顾往上冲的习惯。但是，你必须答应我，别再瞒着我了，难道我们不是应该一起分担吗？无论贫穷还是富有，健康还是疾病——”

“无论顺境还是逆境，都不离不弃，直到死亡？”

“听起来有点耳熟。”Sergio眨眨眼。

“我愿意。”Iker笑起来，搂过Sergio的腰虔诚地亲吻他的嘴唇。

 

那一天是个值得纪念的日子。Cris如是说。因为Sergio突然找他介绍发型师，说要剪短他的一头秀发。他兴奋地准备打给Marcelo告诉他有活干了，结果Sergio一脸严肃地制止了他。

Cris心中一凛：“你是认真的。”Sergio翻了个白眼：“我他妈当然是认真的。”

“为什么啊？”  
“因为Iker答应了我的求婚。”  
“什么？！”  
“逗你的。就是想脱胎换骨一下。”

 

从那一天开始，他们认识的那个行事冲动的Sergio Ramos越来越成熟，后来当之无愧地接任了行动队队长，而那个时候Iker Casillas也已经是组内最年轻的主刀医师了。

 

庆祝派对上，Sergio掏出提前准备的惊喜，将内侧刻着两人全名的戒指串上银链，系在Iker的脖颈。戒指垂落下来，刚好位于最靠近心脏的位置。

周围一片熟悉的起哄声，Iker有点没反应过来，眼前金棕色短发的青年带着塞维利亚阳光的温度笑起来，亲吻右手无名指上相同的银色指环，调皮地冲他轻眨右眼。

Sergio比他高一点点，也只有一点点，足够让Iker埋进他的脖颈掩饰感动的泪光。

“他害羞了。”Sergio在大庭广众之下取笑Iker，手却放在对方的后脑摆出温柔又保护性的姿态，一如多年前抱着他的Iker.


	5. Chapter 5

又是忙碌的一天。

Iker揉着太阳穴打开门，厨房飘来的香气让他振奋了一点，是他最爱的马铃薯煎蛋。Sergio拿着炒铲从门边探出一个脑袋：“Iker，你知道今天是什么日子吗？”

“不知道。”Iker有气无力地脱下外套，自觉坐到餐桌前，“但我知道我饿了。”

“我给一个善意的提示，十年前的今天。”Sergio坚持不懈地问，Iker抬眼看到对方系着的围裙上面那只手舞足蹈的皮卡丘，扶着额头笑出声：“让我想想。不是你的生日吧？”

“你忘了我的生日？”Sergio惊讶地抬高嗓音，将沦为夜宵的晚餐重重搁在Iker面前，“太好了，那我们扯平了。不，我认真的，十年前啊，你忘了自己的青葱岁月了吗melón！”

Iker拿叉子戳起一块土蛋，咬了一口认真地咀嚼，一脸“不管你信不信，我反正是无辜的”。

 

Sergio认输地耸耸肩：“是我第一次见到你的日子。”Iker点点头：“所以，你有幸遇到终生伴侣的十周年纪念日，我可以要礼物吗？”

“十年，果然是可以将一个人从内到外变无耻的。”Sergio简直痛心疾首。

“那你想要什么礼物吗？”Iker笑了。  
“满足Sese一个性幻想吧。”  
“免谈。”  
“别这样啊melón！”

 

性幻想是不行的，但满足Sergio身为Alpha一向充满渴求的欲念，Iker随时奉陪。

这也就是为什么当他靠在沙发上喝着高乐高翻电视节目，在Sergio不讲理地跨坐到他身上挡住他的视线后，他还能非常自然地放下手中的杯子仰头迎上对方热情的嘴唇。

 

Sergio裸着上半身，严格来讲他除了内裤什么也没穿。他不满足于舌尖传递的热度，埋头亲吻Iker的喉结，手指摸索着揉捏腺体的位置，那是他喜欢的苹果味信息素的源头。

Iker纵容地抚摸他下巴蓄起的胡须，在Sergio隔着布料用臀部碾压他下身略略兴奋的部位时，低喘着握紧对方的屁股。

 

“她挺迷人的。”趁扒掉两人衣服的间隙，Sergio转头看了一眼电视上恰好出现的画面，一个穿着白大褂的女孩，然后轻佻地吹了一声口哨。

Iker挑挑眉，伸手撩了一把他微翘着抵在自己下腹的勃起，惹来一声惊喘：“操啊。”“别着急。”Iker回应。

Sergio的手臂搭在Iker肩上，膝盖陷进沙发，连带着大腿夹紧对方的腰。两边的柔软和中间的硬热触感形成强烈反差，促使他更用力地往下坐，想要感受到更多。

他的melón以医生特有的稳定和精准，沿他挺直的背脊一节一节往下抚摸。Iker低头亲吻他的脖颈、锁骨和胸口，一边含入乳尖细细研磨，一边顺着绷紧的肌肉线条让手指滑到腰窝，施加一点力度按压那处漂亮的凹陷和横在后腰的纹身，对这具身躯的熟悉程度让他不必去看也能描绘出每一块刺青的形状。

Sergio撑在他身上含着低笑喘息，伏低身子故意将呻吟声吹进他的耳朵，令身后揉捏后腰的节奏彻底乱掉。Iker缩了缩脖子，接过Sergio攥在掌心的润滑剂，淋到手指上擦过臀线，引得他的塞维利亚男孩一阵激灵，再用指尖在穴口四周按压打转，等肌肉放松后才缓缓没入一个指节。

 

“Iker，你太温柔了。”Sergio抱怨道，沉不住气地向后迎合。Iker扶住他试图往下压的腰：“不。”

“我又不会受——”体内突然弯曲的指节蹭过内壁上的某个点，Sergio闭了嘴，突如其来的快感把他没说完的话变调成呻吟，他笑了，“干得好。”

“不客气。”

 

在接下来的五分钟里，Iker缓慢细致地为Sergio扩张，后者总算体会到什么叫温柔的凌迟。

“这是谋杀。”Sergio咬上Iker的肩膀，不得不伸手下去抚慰两人被冷落的滚烫的阴茎，前后双重的滑腻水声让他越来越耐不住性子。

Iker揽紧身上人充满力量感的身体，借此安放自己的难耐，一边用两指撑开后穴，一边认真地解释：“Alpha的生理构造不适合被进入。”

“我也这么觉得，不如换我操你。”

“不是今晚。”Iker对激将法无动于衷，但也终于抽出手指。

瞬间的空虚感让Sergio迫切地需要抓住什么，于是他选择距离最近的Iker的嘴唇上前吮吸，湿漉漉的掌心扶着对方的硬挺准备一坐到底。但Iker一边亲吻他一边掰开他的手指，Sergio震惊地想低头，却被Iker按着后脑拉入又一个吻。直到Iker一丝不苟地戴好安全套，最后吻了一下他的嘴唇才说：“可以了。”

 

Sergio忍不住爆了一串粗口，被掐了把屁股以示警告。他痛定思痛地沉下身，一点一点纳入硬热的性器，控制内壁恶意地收缩，结果却是自己先被滚烫又深深填满的满足感逼出呻吟。

Iker轻笑出声，气息不稳地抚摸他的背脊作为安慰，然后用另一只手托起他的身体，在他不满地下压时，向上顶进最深处。

Sergio胡乱地低喃着无意义的词句，本能地挺动腰胯试图搞乱Iker平稳抽送的节奏。

葡萄酒香一波一波侵袭着两人的神经，与平日的攻击性不同，此时的信息素气味温顺绵软，像是泛着欢愉的泡沫，哪有一点Alpha的样子。

交合处随动作淌出搅混的润滑液，他抓紧Sergio发抖的大腿，薄薄的汗意有点打滑，但他控制不住去拉近已经不能再近的身体。

Iker在又一次抽送中攀上高潮，Sergio贴着他的发顶喘息，然后埋进颈窝呼吸令他平静的Beta的味道。Iker偏头亲吻他的额角，在对方带有情色意味地舔弄他的耳垂时不禁失笑，他的nene永远这么兴致盎然。

不过Iker是个相当体贴的情人，他在被Sergio舔进耳廓几乎要重新硬起来之前从他体内抽离，将还没完全满足的伴侣推倒在沙发上。

 

Sergio顺势靠进扶手换了个舒服的躺姿，心安理得地等着他家melón的事后服务。

Iker伸手套弄了几下Sergio半硬的性器，对方很给面子地放声呻吟。他低头含住微翘的前端，略带咸腥的麝香气息混着酒香充斥他的感官。他又吞入一部分茎体，细细舔舐挺立的侧壁。

Sergio忍不住向上顶胯，被不赞成地按住，只好将手放到对方后脑，抓着指间柔软的黑发往前压，想把自己送进温暖潮湿的更深处。Iker不满地用舌尖抵住不断渗出前液的铃口，压抑感让Sergio悻悻地松开手，委屈道：“melón，求你了。”

Iker叹了口气，在这样的情况下也就是对着阴茎呵了口气，令身下人一阵颤抖。他干脆地给Sergio来了两个深喉，后者喘息着射在他嘴里，见他毫不犹豫咽下去之后眼睛亮亮地扑过来跟他接吻，舌头舔遍他口腔的每个角落，最后响亮地啵了一口，骄傲地宣布：“味道不错。”

被亲得有点发蒙的Iker捂住脸，低着头喘气。高潮余韵中Sergio用双臂圈紧他的脖颈，胸口相贴处有力的心跳声中，他的nene在他耳边一遍又一遍地低喃“我爱你”。他亲吻Sergio的肩膀，默默眨掉泛上来的眼泪。

 

“melón，你猜这里边写的什么？”Sergio懒懒地靠在Iker肩头，展开幸运饼干里的便签。Iker正躺床上闭目养神，闻言睁开眼睛扭头去看，纸条的内容没看到，右手无名指上指环反射的光正好落入他的眼睛，耀眼非凡。于是他拉过对方的手亲吻那束光：“我猜对了你就告诉我吗？”

Sergio压在喉间的笑声低沉温暖：“猜对了。写的是‘人生若只如初见’。”

 

其实Iker记不太清他们初见的细节，不过千百个形形色色的病人，又怎么可能预知谁会在未来走进你的生命。

但Sergio记得每一个细节，因为一段感情里总会有先动心的那个，或许不一定是一见钟情，只是某一个瞬间的触动，让他从此无可救药地沉沦。

 

十年前，进了警局的第一次夜巡就让他在打架中折断了肋骨，恢复得差不多之后，他躺在病床上百无聊赖。

那一天，巡房的是一个年轻的黑发医生。他看上去温和有礼，冲旁边病床上的老人安抚地微笑。

前面说过了，Sergio百无聊赖，那个人又长得很好看，所以他就多看了几眼。医生抬头，刚好对上他的视线，眼里正要消散的笑意重新凝聚起来。

“所以，你感觉怎么样？”医生走到他身前，隔着衣服轻轻按压他的伤处周围，“疼吗？”

Sergio没回答，他闻见一股沁人心脾的苹果香，作为一个长期浸淫在Alpha们浓烈信息素中的警校学生，他忍不住多吸了几口。

 

“不回答我就当你没事了啊。”医生毫不自知地拍拍他的肩膀，“好好休息，Sergio.”然后准备离开。

真的很好闻啊。他恋恋不舍地轻嗅空气，脑子一热就脱口而出：“我还不知道你的名字来着？”

医生有点惊讶地转过身，Sergio这才注意到他的眼睛在光线下是极浅的近乎透明的棕色，特别漂亮：“Iker. Iker Casillas.”

“就这么告诉陌生人全名了啊，Iker.”他没心没肺地笑起来，“不怕我是坏人啊？”

“勇救无辜市民的坏人吗？那我觉得这个世界还可以再坏点。”

“啊？我都这么出名了？”Sergio喃喃自语。  
Iker耸耸肩：“医院里八卦传得更快。你已经可以继续出去行侠仗义了，不过……”  
“不过什么？”  
“希望下次别在这儿见到你了。”

Sergio笑得极其开心。

 

一个月后。他胳膊上绑着绷带，倚在病房门口，抬起没受伤的那只手冲低头看病历的Iker打招呼。

“嗨，Iker.”

身穿白大褂的青年愣了一秒，无奈地笑了：“我看你就是故意的。”

 

Iker、Iker、Iker…  
要怎么形容呢，这就是白衣天使啊。

 

至于Iker，他对那天最深的印象是阳光正好，洒在塞维利亚男孩的金发上，跃动在他明亮的眼眸里，落在笑容单纯灿烂的唇边，耀眼非凡。

太耀眼了。这样的温度，你会怕被灼伤，最终却还是会疯狂地爱上他。

 

“Iker，我问你个问题。”  
“什么？”  
“你喜欢男孩还是女孩？”  
“怎么，你要生吗？”  
“我做不到啊！……你能吗？”  
“别闹。”  
“那我们领养一个吧。”  
“……好啊。”

至于是小王子还是小公主，那就是后话了。  
我只是想说，当你以为故事快要结束的时候，也许其实才刚刚开始。

FIN.


End file.
